ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heatblast (B10 Reboot: AR)
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from Pyros. Appearance Heatblast (10 Years Old) is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes. Heatblast (10 Years Old) wears the Omnitrix symbol on his collarbone, But unfortunately Heatblast (15 Years Old) wears Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Heatblast (15 Years Old) closely resembled Alan, only taller and not as skinny and slightly altered and his face shape was more similar to the Reboot Series. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounded like Jetray's, except deeper. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. When Heatblast had a his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. After several years of practice, Heatblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When Heatblast got his ice powers, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists, He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Abilities *Pyrokinesis *Limited Terrakinesis *Enhanced Strength *Flight *Enhanced Speed *Heat Generation *Underwater Heat Generation *Supernova-Hot *Creating Fireballs *Cryokinesis *Cryo Immunity *Enhanced Durability Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Trivia *Heatblast was the first alien Ben ever transformed into from the Classic Continuity & Ben 10: Up to Speed Cutscene. *His voice sounds like Ghost Rider, a Marvel Comics Superhero. His flaming appearance also resembles the Fantastic Four member Human Torch from Marvel Comics. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Fire Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens